The Hunter Named Naruto -Challenge-
by Neo-Shepard
Summary: I give up. Just... PLEASE check it out?


**_I OWN JACK SHIT, NOTHING, NOT A FUCKING THING. NOT EVEN THE COMPUTER I'M USING._**

**_I GREATLY APOLOGIZE IF, LIKE ME, YOU FIND THIS A BIT ALL OVER THE PLACE. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE._**

**_ANY AND ALL GUEST REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED!_**

**_Feel free to use anything in here for your own story even if you don't take the challenge._**

**_I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER WHEN/IF SOMEONE TAKES THIS._**

* * *

Naruto/Supernatural/Tomb Raider Reboot

Naruto/Lara Croft/Jo/Charlie/Amara/Selene/Bela/Abaddon/Rowena

Abaddon was the demon they Cured for the trails

Fūinjutsu Naruto

The Uzumaki were Seal Masters

Naruto's hunting partner is Lara.

She grew up with Naruto and has been married for four years by the time the story starts **(at the first Episode's Ghost (The Lady in White) when they start looking for Lara's father)**.

Lara's dad took Naruto in after Azazel kills BOTH of Naruto's parents.

Instead of meeting Benny in Purgatory, Naruto meets Selene, the first Vampire

Due to being the _**true**_ first Vampire, instead of looking like a Buffyverse Vampire, she looks like her Canon Vampire-self

She gets along with the others after a short while.

The Winchesters don't exist, in their place are the Uzumaki.

He loses his soul, gets set to Purgatory and Hell, killed, given the Mark of Cain, turned into a demon and Vampire, loses his shoe, gets possessed by Michael (Original), goes through the Trials, gets locked in the Cage, 'Infected' (The Darkness Infection) and becomes addicted to demon blood.

He is much better at hiding the Trials effects than Sam.

He knew he was going to die if he completed the Trials of God.

He is the one to break the first lock to Lucifer's cage.

When Naruto becomes a demon, he stays a demon but still hunts them with Lara.

He stays a demon because he is somehow immune to the Demon Curing Ritual.

Instead of his eyes becoming completely black, the iris become glowing crimson with a slit pupil **(Kyuubi eyes)**.

He has the same abilities as Cain **(Due to the Mark)** and Zankou from _**Charmed**_.

Lara sells her soul to bring Naruto back, becomes Death for 'a day' and gets Possessed.

They are masters at every Martial Arts in the world.

Doesn't mean they don't get their asses handed to them every now and then.

Naruto wears a black knee-length leather jacket with a red "Uzumaki Swirl" on the back, two 1" wide horizontal stripes a half an inch apart on the upper arms and a small snap-able strap on each shoulder, an orange shirt, a silver ring on his left ring finger, black faded jeans and black steel-toed boots.

His pistol is the _Ace of Spades_ from _**Destiny 2**_.

He Built it himself using pieces of The Colt, an Archangel's Blade, an Angel Blade, a Dragon Sword and some other 'Magical Artifacts', allowing it to kill anything and everything.

Instead of the various 'scanners' used by the Winchesters, Naruto has a Sonic Screwdriver (11th)

It **IS** a Sonic Screwdriver.

Lara wears a black shirt under a dark brown leather jacket with buckles on the cuffs, black skin-tight pants tucked into dark brown knee-high boots **(She's dressed like Black Widow in **_**Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_** during the freeway battle with the Winter Soldier)**.

Her pistol is a HK USP Match **(Her cannon pistol(s))**.

She also has a Sonic Screwdriver (10th)

In place of the Impala, Naruto owns a heavily modified black 1970 Plymouth Hemi Barracuda **(**_**Nash Bridges'**_** 'Cuda only Hardtop)**

Instead of fake badges, IDs and credit cards, they each have Psychic Paper.

Vampires look like Buffyverse Vampires.

Naruto is the True Vessel of Michael while Menma, Naruto's dick of a younger brother, is the True Vessel for Lucifer.

He was born due to the Angel's using 'Genetic Materials' of his parents

He was SUPOSSED to be born before the death of Kushina and Minato but for some reason (A Rogue Angel) wasn't

When Naruto beats 'Dick Charlie' and sees what it's done to Charlie, he sneaks off and disappears until he contacts Death

He still kills the entire Styne family after hearing they killed her.

Death doesn't die.

Naruto didn't even think about trying to kill Death

Instead Rowena removed it before Naruto could be sent away

Charlie and Jo are the ones brought back by Chuck and Amara, who decides to stay.

Naruto gets trapped with Lucifer in the Apocalypse World.

Naruto eventually gave Crowley a Hunter's funeral

While imprisoned by Michael in Apocalypse World, Naruto's Soul was being tortured to get him to say 'Yes' to becoming Michael's Vessel.

Lara, Selene, Charlie and Jo start looking for a way to get him back

Due to Naruto being a demon with a small amount of Jack's Nephilim Grace when Michael takes over at the end of Season 13, Michael is more powerful than God/Chuck.

Jack gave Naruto some of his Grace to heal the damage done during his torture.

All other _**Supernatural**_ characters are the same.

Other _**Naruto **_characters can show up as people they have to help/save in your own original 'Episodes'.

* * *

Lines that must be used are:

"Oh, fuck me… {Something makes it worse.} … Oh, fuck me sideways!" **(Used multiple times)**.

"I've got half a mind to kill you... and the other half agrees."

"If we survive this I'm gonna kill both of you! ...Slowly."

{Naruto crashes through a window into a room of vicious demons and rolls to his feet.} "Evening ladies!"

"No matter how bad things seem-" They could be worse. "Nope. No matter how bad they seem, they can't be any better, and they can't be any worse, because that's the way things fucking are, and you better get used to it, Nancy. Quit ya bitching."

"W-T-Fuck!"

"Balls!"

"Ghost me motherfucker."

**[Naruto] **"Looks clear." {Something attacks.} **[Jo]** "You said clear!" **[Naruto] **"I said it _looks_ clear." {Attack ends.} **[Lara] **"What's it look like now?" **[Naruto]** "Looks clear."

"Yippee ki-yay motherfucker!" **Whenever he's about to do something stupid**.

{After successfully completing an incredibly stupid and dangerous idea} _**[Bella]**_ "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MIND?!" _**[Naruto]**_ "Yes! But that's not a recent thing."

"There's something that doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick."

{After blowing an enemy's arms off} "And the Limbs go flying! How's that for an Army!? …Get it with the arms? Ah, fuck you… that was funny."

"Never use force, you'll just embarrass yourself… Unless you're angry… in which case ALWAYS use force."

"You know, the very powerful and the very stupid have one thing in common: they don't alter their views to fit the facts; they alter the facts to fit their views."

_**[Anyone]**_ "Are you serious?!" _**[Naruto]**_ "Never knowingly."

{Whenever one of 'his girls' dress for a date.} _**[Naruto]**_ "Helloooooooooo, Nurse!"

{Springing up from being knocked out} _**[Naruto] **_"CAS! TAKE THE ECCLES CAKE OUT O' YOUR ASS! PUT IT BACK ON THE TABLE! OUR CHILDREN! MUST! EAT! "

{After being told he's an idiot.} _**[Naruto]**_ "Everyone knows that."


End file.
